Después de tanto tiempo
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Después de tantos años la pareja de Sirius y Liz sigue intacta, el amor es el mismo.


**Disclaimer: Todo el potterverso no es mio.**

**N/A: Quiero aclarar que Liz, Zade, Mia y Alex no son mios, son de MerodeadoraSB, recomiendo que lean su historia "Domando a Canuto" para entender mejor.  
**

* * *

Veía a su rubia dormir, seguía igual de hermosa y despampanante que hace varios años, más de una década y tres hijo habían pasado y ella seguía perfecta, ella era perfecta, notó que Liz empezaba a moverse.

-Buenos días señora Black, si no se levanta va a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Señor Black diga en el trabajo que hace mucho frío para salir de la cama -Murmuró ella media dormida.

Sirius rió y besó a su esposa, sabía que con eso iba a despertar, y funcionó.

-Señor Black no me distraiga, quiero seguir durmiendo.

Después de más besos y más vueltas de Liz se levantaron, Sirius se fue a duchar mientras Liz hacía el desayuno. La casa estaba en silencio porque Zade, Alex y Mia estaban en Hogwarts. Sirius bajó cuando Liz sirvió el desayuno, terminaron y ella subió a bañarse mientras él leía El Profeta, después de un rato Sirius la vio bajar con una de sus polleras que usaba cuando hacía trabajo de oficina y no tenía misiones. Era casi hasta la rodilla, en forma de tubo y color negra, también tenía una camisa y unos altos zapatos de tacón. Estaba acostumbrado a la vestimenta de Liz, pero todavía sentía celos, ya que todavía se ganaba miradas de algunos degenerados que se querían robar a su esposa.

-Que sexys piernas -Dijo Sirius mirando descaradamente a su esposa.

-Que sexy es usted Señor Black -Se acercó y besó a su esposo que empezó a acariciar sus piernas- Mmm... Yo dije que había que quedarse en la cama, el jefe sabe lo que hacemos.

-El jefe nos conoce desde que tiene 15 años -Murmuró Sirius- Y sabe lo que estamos haciendo.

Luego de mas besos desaparecieron y aparecieron en el Ministerio de Magia, subieron al piso de Seguridad mágica y entraron al Departamento de Aurores, ambos trabajaban ahí desde hace varios. En el tiempo que Liz había estado embarazada ella no iba a las misiones y Sirius intentaba ir lo menos posible, no quería dejarla sola ni por un segundo.

-Hasta que llegan -Les dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿En qué momento el me regaña a mi y yo no lo regaño a él? -Preguntó Sirius al aire haciendo reír a los que se encontraban allí.

Liz fue a su escritorio y Sirius al suyo, estaban algo separados porque no trabajaban mucho, o mejor dicho no hacían mas que mirarse o besarse, así que por el bien de la seguridad mágica los separaron.

A la hora del almuerzo Sirius, Liz y Tonks fueron a un bar a media cuadra del Ministerio, de lo primero que hablaron fue de sus hijos, era algo inevitable, a un mes de haber comenzado las clases en Hogwarts ya tenían dos notas de McGongall por travesuras de Alex, si eso era en octubre en marzo seguramente ya habían ido a hablar con la directora.

Volvieron a la oficina y siguieron con el papelerio, cuando dieron las seis todos empezaron a salir de la oficina y ellos se aparecieron en su casa.

-¿Te apetece un baño? -Murmuró Liz cerca del oído de Sirius.

-Depende, ¿Lo tomas conmigo? -Ambos subieron besándose, entraron a su habitación y al baño, mientras el agua empezaba a correr ellos empezaban a desnudarse, la ropa estaba esparcida por todo el piso, una camisa por un lado, otra por otro, boxers, bragas, corpiños, había de todo, pero en el cuerpo de ellos nada.

Sirius entró primero y Liz después, ella se sentó de espaldas a él, ambos se quedaron así un rato, luego Sirius agarró la botella de shampoo y comenzó a lavarle el cabello a su esposa, amaba hacer eso y ella amaba que lo haga. Luego ella se dio vuelta e hizo lo mismo que él. Ella comenzó a besarlo, lo que había empezado con amor, terminó con pasión, el calor del agua se acentuaba al calor de sus cuerpos, ella estaba ahorcadas de él, Sirius le acariciaba la espalda y Liz tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él acercándolo. Liz se levantó un poco y se introdujo dentro de él haciendo que ambos suelten un gemido, ella tenía el control iba a su ritmo, primero lento y después rápido, haciendo que ambos se vuelvan locos, cuando ambos llegaron al clímax gritaron el nombre del otro.

-Después de tantos años, te amo tanto -Dijo Sirius besando la frente de su esposa sonriente.


End file.
